dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Return of Goku (Dragon Ball Z episode)
The Return of Goku is the twenty-first episode of the Vegeta Saga and the twenty first overall episode of the Dragon Ball Z series. Summary When the smog clears, we see Piccolo standing in front of Gohan, which shocks Nappa. Piccolo falls to the ground, as Gohan rushes to his side. Still on his way, Goku senses Piccolo's fading ki, and hurries to get there. Piccolo tells Gohan that he was the only person that was somewhat nice to him, and tells Gohan to hold his own against Nappa. Piccolo and Kami both die, leaving Gohan and Mr. Popo in tears. Gohan becomes enraged, and attacks Nappa with his not-so-trademarked Masenko. Nappa easily knocks it aside, but it sends a tremor down his arm. Meanwhile, Fortuneteller Baba arrives at Kame House to tell the gang that Goku has arrived. They yank her inside so that they can use her Crystal Ball as a TV to view the fight. Nappa slowly walks forward until he finally gets to Gohan. Gohan falls to his hands and knees, as Nappa tells Gohan how upset his father will be when he finds his son in a bloody pulp. Nappa raises his foot and slams it down, onto nothing. Nappa turns around and sees Gohan on the Flying Nimbus. Vegeta turns around and sees Goku hovering high above them. Goku lands, and is approached by Vegeta, who remarks about his late timing. He walks toward Nappa, and moves away in the split-second before Nappa's punch connects with him. He takes Gohan aside and gives Krillin and he both one half of the remaining Senzu Bean. Goku tells Krillin and Gohan he notices their new powers, and tells them to stay out of his way when he is fighting. They tell him that the two Saiyans are immensely powerful, and that he will need their help. He tells them to watch him and then try and tell him that. He approaches Nappa and raises his ki not even half as high as it can go. Vegeta breaks the scouter in disbelief: "It's Over 9000!" Nappa begins to threaten Goku, and Goku boots him in the back of the head, in the blink of an eye. Nappa gets up and sends a flurry of punches and kicks in Goku's direction. Goku amazingly dodges them, shocking both Nappa and Vegeta. Goku teleports away, dodging one of Nappa's punches, and comes charging at Nappa. He lands on Nappa's head, and when Nappa tries to grab him, he darts away and punches Nappa forcefully in the stomach. Major events *Piccolo is killed by Nappa, sacrificing his life to save Gohan. *Goku arrives at the battlefield to fight Nappa. Trivia *There is a ''Dragon Ball'' episode with the same name. *In this episode Piccolo and Kami's bodies vanish when they die. Along with Guru, they are the only Nameks to die in this fashion. (In the uncut anime and the original manga, Piccolo's body does not disappear after his death, making Kami and Guru the only Nameks to die this way.) *In the scene where Baba arrives, Chi-Chi's machine gun is edited to sound more laser-like. *This episode contains the famous infamous internet meme, Over 9000! spoken by Vegeta's Ocean Voice actor, Brian Drummond. It was a translation mistake from the original Japanese dialogue, which was "Over 8000!"